Thermal switches are used in a variety of applications where it is desirable to activate and/or deactivate equipment as a function of sensed temperature. Such applications may include: rocket motors and thrusters, battery charge rate control, temperature control for fuel systems, environmental controls, overheat protection as well as many others. In several thermal switch applications, it is desirable to know when the switch has been activated. For example, it is desirable to know when the switch is part of a safety system or is part of a control system used to protect delicate instrumentation. Often, there is no way of knowing that the switch has been tripped.
One application for thermal switches that clearly illustrates the disadvantages of prior art devices is duct leak overheat detection systems. The duct leak overheat detection system is part of the airplane deicing system. In this type of deicing system, hot air is forced pneumatically through a tube along the leading edge of the wing. Thermal switches located along this duct, indicate overheating, which could otherwise lead to fires and other system failures. When a thermal switch is tripped, a light illuminates in the cockpit indicating a "right" or "left" wing overheat condition. If, after shutting the system down on the appropriate wing, the switch does not reset, the airplane must divert to an emergency landing. Upon landing, the airplane maintenance personnel have no way of knowing which particular switch has been activated, because there exist multiple thermal switches linked to a particular cockpit light. The existing airplane systems have only provided the crew with an indication of the particular wing semispan along which a thermal switch was tripped. If the switch has reset, there is no indication to the maintenance personnel that it was tripped by the overheat condition. This dearth of information requires the crew to physically access and inspect the entire system along the appropriate wing semispan.